Rumors: People say were in love
by Simpleguiltypleasures
Summary: COMPLETED! The miraculous Violin Romance finally came true. Concours rivals Tsukimori Len of Music Department and Hino Kahoko of the Regular department are now confirmed lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Rumors: People say were in love Rumors: People say were in love**

By DanaValkyrie

Rating: T

Pairing: Len X Kahoko

Genre: Romance and comedy

Universe: Canon

Length: 3 shot story.

* * *

I'm alive, YES! I'm back after a long break (trying to finish my studies, research and work). During the times I'm away, I found some few minutes every now and then for some snippets of creativity until I realized that I've written it and it is already piled up in tissues and tabs of purchases. The story was accidentally formed after hearing the song from the musical "Oklahoma – People will say were in love"

* * *

_Seiso's New Lovers: Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko_

_The miraculous Violin Romance finally came true. Concours rivals Tsukimori Len of Music Department and Hino Kahoko of the Regular department are now confirmed lovers…. (With pictures of Len and Kahoko looking at each other during the final concour)_

* * *

At the Regular department

Hino Kahoko was walking on her way to her classroom, something was amiss, everyone around her seems to be staring at her and buzzing around her with whispers.

People around her murmured and squealed. Some were smiling, some were dreamy eyed - well most boys, while some didn't care at all.

'_What's wrong with everyone?_' she asked herself as she walked towards her classroom

"Ah," sighed by one boy "She's already taken."

"I was supposed to ask her out but it seems like whenever I try, Tsukimori-kun was always around her?"

"_Tsukimori?'_ she wondered, _why are they talking about Tsukimori?_

"They looked so good together" she heard one girl.

Then another spoke, "so the legend is true after all."

"Kawaii! It's a match!" shouted another.

* * *

At the music department

Len entered his classroom, his female classmates ganged up on him with giggles, blushes and questions.

"When did it start?" the girl with pigtails said.

"Is it during the concours?" another asked.

"I thought she's going to end up with her fellow Gen-Ed student?" one of the boys shouted to his classmates

"So the legend of the violin romance is true!" squealed another girl.

Len was starting to get irritated but due to his unmistakably strict upbringing and 'bocchama' attitude, he was able to put up his 'uncaring, none of your business' mask. He was saved as his teacher arrived and started the lesson.

'_What the hell are they talking about?_' he wondered.

* * *

During lunch break, Kahoko was supposed to practice her violin but ended up running towards the bulletin board. She wondered earlier that day why Mio and Nao were acting lovey dovey and weird. That is until they told her about the post on the school bulletin board.

At the same time, Len was surprised when Yunoki-sempai, followed by a depressed Hihara-sempai, congratulated him for being able to catch the girl they like. That was what triggered him to ask the sempais what they were talking about. Yunoki then tells him about the post on the bulletin board explaining how gossip spreads like wild fire and the cunning sempai talking about how actions speak louder than words. Len then ran towards the bulletin board. Kahoko was already there when he arrived.

After reading the post, the girl slumped like a defeated career applicant and whispered.

"This is a misunderstanding".

"I think so too. We have to talk with Amou and get some explanation," Len agreed. Without any word, he grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her with him, he wants the writer – Amou-san to clear their name and apologize to them for spreading the rumors.

After a few minutes, they entered the corridor leading to the music department and regular department, giggles and another fit of dreamy sighs were heard by the two. That was the only time that the two, whose minds were occupied by the post and the urge to strangle the news club president, realized that their hands were comfortably intertwined with each other. Unfortunately, Amou-san is nowhere to be found.

* * *

**AS POSTED IN THE BULLETIN BOARD**

* * *

_1. Rumors and few eyewitnesses saw that the two violinists already went on a date. They were spotted on the train together leading to another city._

_2. Somebody saw Len following Kahoko wherever she goes._

_3. Len is always around Kahoko to assist her on practices and other functions._

_4. Some people saw the two violinists with Tsuchiura and another girl enjoying a day at a theme park._

_5. Some people found out that Len personally gave Kahoko an invitation to his mother's charity concert while he did not give any to the other participants._

* * *

The next day, Kahoko asked Len to meet her at the practice rooms after their class. Len agreed, they have to talk about the steps and measures they have to take to prove to everyone that the rumors posted in the bulletin board are not true.

After class, the two violinists encountered a predicament; there were students near the practice rooms – both from the Regular and Music departments everywhere. And to top that, Amou-san with keen predatory eyes was there too with her trusted camera.

Actually, the rumors sell like pancakes. A lot of students wanted to share first hand experiences of seeing the two violinists together.

"AH!" shouted Amou-san pointing a finger at them while clutching her best friend – the camera. "You should tell us more about your blossoming relationship."

"You're mistaken Amou-san" Kahoko said.

"Kaho and I didn't have any relationship." Len added.

"Huh?" the news club president scratched her head in confusion then added, "But, it was so obvious that the two if you liked each other? Plus what's with the Kaho and Len first name calling? Hmm?" She winked.

"Well, excuse us, we have matters to attend to." Len cold-heartedly glared at Amou-san.

"Wait, I still have some questions for you two!" Amou added when the two started for a run. It felt like a chase from the horror movie, Len and Kahoko dashed as fast as they could just to escape from the girl. Once in the vicinity of the Practice rooms, Len pulled the redhead and entered a secluded practice room with an upright piano by the side of the door. He pushed her in a corner, the piano shielding them from view incase someone would peek on the glass panel of the door.

Kahoko was about to protest by the sudden impact of her back on the cold wall but shut her mouth when Len used his body to shield her and keep her still. Amou-san had been shouting their names and moved around looking for the two.

Len was busy looking to his right, watching the door; he forgot that the girl was squeezed in between him and the wall. The sound of Amou-san's voice was getting nearer and nearer and by instinct, Len squeezed himself more towards the girl. Kahoko was literally trapped, and flushed due to the unmistakable nearness of her fellow violinist, their bodies, from chest to toe were literally touching and she is well aware of something bulky pressing on her navel.

Kahoko on the other hand kept still, any unnecessary wriggling and movements may create a pleasurable friction that unfortunately started building up inside her by each millisecond

After 5 minutes of focusing on the keen sounds of his surroundings and after making sure that the news club president left the vicinity of the practice rooms, Len looked down on the girl pressed underneath him. Her hair messed up on the wall, her cheeks blushing with heat and her mouth slightly opened.

'_What a view'_ he said to himself, she looked like she's raped, by him, and he's enjoying it. Unbeknownst to him, an evident blush appeared on his cheeks. Seeing his blush, Kahoko forgot her position and was a bit surprised. Len would rarely show emotion and it is one in a thousand times for someone to see it.

Kahoko started giggling and burst into laughter. Len moved slowly to free the girl.

"This is all too familiar, it's just that you didn't sleep on me." Kahoko said. Len then kept quiet and collected himself.

"Let's not waste time and try to formulate a plan about how to debunk all the rumors about us." Len glared at the red head.

"Right." Kahoko flinched. Len settled to seat on the chair by the window while kahoko choose the piano seat.

* * *

**Next chapter preview: The conditions**

_Rule 1: No greetings when we meet on the corridor or on some place in the school_

The two walk past each other, but why is it that it hurts to be ignored? Kahoko walked with her head low while Len walked past her with a grimace evident on his face. When the two silently and accidentally met each other on the practice room, Len couldn't restrain himself when he saw Kahoko, he suddenly…

* * *

AN: Any related scenarios that happened to you guys about rumors and how you proved to everyone that it is all wrong or not true?


	2. The conditions – Week 1

**Rumors: People say were in love **

By DanaValkyrie

Rating: T

Pairing: Len X Kahoko

Genre: Romance and comedy

Universe: Canon

Length: 3 shot story.

**AN:** I need a beta for my LCDO fics (since I am not that good in writing love stories), Anyone who could help me? Plus I am poor so the only payment I can give to the beta editor is my love and adoration ^_^

This is unedited so I apologize for the mistakes.

**Chapter 2: The conditions – Week 1**

The two violinists started talking about some do's and don'ts that they have to follow and formulated a consequence – 100 yen per counted violation.

Len just smirked at Kahoko; he knew the girl didn't even have that amount on a weekly basis so she'd better try her best. As for him, he must try to keep his words, they are popular enough in the entire school and he knew that all eyes would be around them.

**Suspect: Hino Kahoko**

**Fine: 100 yen**

**Violation 1: No matter how hungry he may look like, never share your bento during lunchtime.**

Since last year, her mother was used to preparing a good for two bento And incidentally, it becomes a habit for the girl to bring it to school and meet the blue haired boy at the rooftop during lunchtime to eat together. Kahoko ran up the stairs and excitedly opened the rooftop door, the gentle breeze caressed her cheeks and her eyes instinctively lit up with delight upon seeing Len holding 2 cans of soda, one for her and one for him and a very big red apple which they will share after the bento.

She sat down beside the waiting boy; she opened the bento box filled with delectable lunch and offered it to him, he just smiled and stood up, he bit the apple and asked her for 100 yen.

"Hey! It's lunch time," Kahoko groaned. The blue boy raised his chin and reminded her that it is her idea that they should not eat together. She closed the bento, reached for her wallet and gave him her allowance. All of a sudden she no longer had the appetite to eat as he walked away from her.

**Suspect: Len Tsukimori **

**Fine: 300 yen**

**Violation 1: No matter how irritated you are, never ever try to correct Hino Kahoko during practice.**

Kahoko was practicing by the school gardens when he saw the girl. Her posture, her irritating position was so weak that the sounds of the melodies she's trying to create was off, she's either putting too much pressure on the strings or slanting too much that the bow creates unnecessary friction.

He loves how she plays the violin but he must give constant reminders to her regarding her posture. He walked towards her and moved behind her to properly guide her hands. There was a flash, of course, who would have thought that Amou-san had been around the area. She saw the speedy Len approaching the busy off toned Kahoko. She saw how Len went at the back of Kahoko trying to straighten her back and guiding both hands of the girl. To any spectators, Len would look like he's hugging Kahoko to him, and that's what the camera captured. Once the flash was gone, the two looked towards the direction of the flash. To their surprise, Amou was running as fast as she could, her uniform pressed neatly on her figure but instead of black shoes, she's wearing running shoes.

Kahoko this time laughed, she held out her palm towards him like a beggar. Len shook his head in dismay; he reached out into his coat and pulled out a fat looking wallet. He gracefully opened the wallet and pulled out one 100 yen from a stack of other 100 yen bills inside the wallet. He handed the bill to Kahoko who graciously muttered "Thank you kind sir" She then played the tunes that were previously off, this time it was perfect.

"Don't tell me you did that on purpose?" Len crossed his arms.

"Nope" Kahoko innocently answered.

**Violation 2: Never stare longingly….**

Twitch, twitch, twitch (sigh)

…Especially when she's sucking on that strawberry flavored lollipop given by that stupid trumpet blower.

He and his fellow concourse participants were called by Kanazawa-sensei. The cherry blossom festival is very near and they have to prepare for a spring classical concert. Hihara-sempai jumped joyfully on his way to the group; he was holding 5 lollipops in his left hand. He gave Amou-san, Fuyumi-san, Keiichi-kun and sucked on the 4th one. The last lollipop, he graciously offered it to _his_ Kahoko. The nerve of that senior! Giving a dirty lollipop to _his_ Kahoko!

His heart started beating fast, like in a slow motion of a movie - every detail is noted.

Slim petite fingers slowly pulled the red wrapper; her tongue licked her lips in anticipation. The aroma of the strawberry cream candy wafted in the room, slowly her lips started to open, accommodating the red candy in her wet mouth. Licking and sucking it with her eyes closed. Everyone in the room started listening to the sensei, Kahoko still enjoying the sweet taste of strawberry cream lingering on her taste buds, closed her eyes and didn't even listen to Kanazawa, when she flashed her eyes open she was surprised to see Len locking his eyes on her face. Her face brightened up and she held out her palm again at him, as she whispered, _"no staring!"_

He groaned, frustrated that he forgot about the rules and luckily down under, his coat covered his other frustrated self.

**Violation 3: Keep your cool…**

Especially when you see that longhaired girly womanizing sempai giving his attention to _your_ Kahoko. Upon hearing that the two had a "misunderstanding", the senior started being sweet again towards the violinist. As cunning as a Cheshire cat, Len would really follow the sempai, he never ever trusts the man, especially when he had Kahoko in his grasp.

The senior led the girl in a secluded area near the school and to Len's irritation, the sempai's hand started to move on some parts that might make any girl's mind go haywire.

Kahoko was absent minded that day; she wondered how Yunoki-sempai was able to pull her towards a secluded area. She was so worried thinking about a blue haired boy, wondering if he had taken his lunch or if he had gone home for the day. When she looked up, she saw the sempai advancing his face towards her.

"Hush, Don't move Kahoko, let me…" Yunoki spoke, his words did not escape the ears of the blue boy. The red alert level in Len peaked and he stood up from where he was hiding. He was about to jump towards the advancing sempai when he realized that the senior pulled out a small caterpillar from the girl's hair.

Without any word, Len pulled the girl to him and glared at the sempai.

"Don't touch her." He warned the older boy, he pulled out his wallet and slammed it onto the waiting palm of his fellow violinist.

He suddenly left the two, leaving Kahoko confused. When she opened Len's wallet, she saw a dozen of 100-yen bills, their picture together in a theme park and a handwritten note _'payment in advance, I know I'll keep violating the rules'_

**PREVIEW:**

**Chapter 3: The conditions – Week 2**

The two walk past each other, but why is it that it hurts to be ignored? Kahoko walked with her head low while Len walked past her with a grimace evident on his face. When the two silently and accidentally met each other on the practice room, Len couldn't restrain himself; he suddenly grabbed the girl and locked themselves in one of the practice rooms.

**Ah heck, I'll continue this story so don't ever worry. After Chapter 3 there will be an epilogue so watch out for it. My muse is getting crazy today because it's Halloween.**


	3. The Conditions Week 2 and onwards

**Rumors: People say were in love**

By DanaValkyrie

Rating: T

Pairing: Len X Kahoko

Genre: Romance and comedy

Universe: Canon

Length: 3-shot story plus an epilogue

* * *

AN: I love all of you guys, I am so happy with your reviews and encouragements, the private messages and the faves. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

**This chapter is inspired by the Song of Journey/Steve Perry – When you love a woman extended version (please check youtube for this extended version), Wrote this chapter while listening to the song.**

Unbeta'd

* * *

Chapter 3: The conditions – Week 2

* * *

The Cherry Blossom concert is fast approaching. Kanayan was worried. The good relationship of his 2 violinists was in peril. Ever since agreeing to Amou-san's suggestion of helping the 2 oblivious violinists, it seems that their efforts were fruitless.

"Kanayan, no use in sulking. What's done is done and it's up to those 2 now to sort things out", Amou pouted as she crossed her arms to her chest.

"Amou-chan, it was you who dragged me into this mess." Kanayan grudgingly replied.

"Well, now you're pointing fingers at me when it was you who should be thinking of a way to make sure that those two performed well in the concert."

Kanayan sighed and looked at the News club president. It will be a hard decision but he must talk to the two or else they would have to postpone the concert.

* * *

Mistakes poured like rain between the two, but most of it was the first name calling violation, the good mornings, good afternoons and greetings. By the second week Kahoko and Len decided that they have to stop the greetings. It was like square one, the cold disposition and their lives went back to the time before the concourse – like they didn't even know each other.

It went on for another week, at school, they seemed to act like strangers but deep inside – wounded, hurt, shattered and in denial stage. For Len, it was crazy, it was like an addiction, too comfortable that it hurts to imagine being with the person for more than 2 years now, acting like the closest of friends and then waking up one day trying to erase the existence of the other person. It literally hurts. Kahoko on the other hand tried her best to ignore Len; she missed him – a lot.

The two walk past each other during lunchtime at the practice hall, but why is it that it hurts to be ignored? Kahoko walked with her head low while Len walked past her with a grimace evident on his face. When the two silently and accidentally met each other on the practice room, Len couldn't restrain himself; he suddenly grabbed the girl and locked themselves in one of the practice rooms.

After pulling her into the practice room, Len hands trapped Kahoko on to the wall, his eyes were filled with anger but in the end it softened and he slowly released her. In his eyes she could see the play of emotions that he tried to conceal to everyone but her – Anger, hurt, what else but some emotion akin to longing? He turned his back on her and spoke in a cold calculating way, "The festival will be 3 weeks from now and we haven't' even practiced anything."

She's frozen on the spot and confused. He is back to his old self again – indifferent, cold and cautious. He is her confidante, her best friend and the one whom she considered as a buddy in doing lots of things. He tutored her into getting to know more about the violin and he also helped her hone her talents in playing it.

"What would you like to play?" Kahoko quietly asked Len.

"Sensei, gave me a violin duet piece, according to him it will be quite easy for you to play."

"But I want to play the Ave Maria duet with you." Silence passed between the two, memories of that moonlit night in Fuyumi's vacation house flooded in their memories, the quiet night and their violins answering each other's call.

"Then we will practice on the roof top after school. For one hour only, I don't want us to be seen by others, remember that you are the one who wants to debunk the rumors about us. Meet me there after class"

Len walked towards the door, he was about to open it when he looked at her again, sadness was registered in her composure but then… she was the one who spearheaded the conditions. Although there is an urge for him to walk back to her, hug her and tell her to hell with the conditions, he'd do so. But then the angry part of him prevailed; he wanted her to have a taste of her poor decision.

After Len left the practice room, Kahoko's shaking knees gave way for her to fall onto the floor. She started sobbing; there is pain in her chest as she clutched the front of the uniform. A pained soft repeated call of his name – like a mantra or prayer - made her cry even more. Unbeknownst to her, Len was still on the other side of the door, leaning, listening, feeling, his hands balled into a tight fist as he heard her calling his name. He decided that all of this would be over; he walked away and out of the practice hall.

* * *

During class, Kahoko cannot concentrate; Mio and Nao were worried about her. They knew about the conditions but decided not to talk about it, they are aware of how much the two were hurting but then they must be the one to 'fix' their 'relationship'. After class, the girl dragged her way to the rooftop.

Len was there, waiting for her. She watched while he was deep in thought. Leaning on the railings. The wind blowing onto his blue hair, his eyes are closed and in a moment he seems happy. She felt like crying again, how come she didn't even realize how his mere presence made her heart flutter. She wanted to hug him, tell her she's sorry and just be content in his arms, too late though when she realized that she acted on her thoughts.

He was deep in thought, remembering her silly antics – beauty, wit and clumsiness; he let the wind take his bad feelings away, and let its calming effect wash over him. As his eyes closed, he imagined her standing in front of her with her welcoming smile and hug every time they meet each other. A part of him was scared, what if he opened his eyes? Will the vision of her fade away? A sudden movement lulled him out of his thoughts, a pair of arms encircled on his waist, too tight for an imaginary Kahoko. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a mass of red hair below his chin.

"Please don't push me away" she softly pleaded as uncontrolled tears started falling. She's shaking, his cold wall crumbled and he let his feelings move on it's own, his arms wrapped around her so hard, afraid that she would slip away if he loosened his hold on her.

She sobbed uncontrollably as she felt his crushing embrace. She repeatedly whispered how much she missed him and how crazy she was for trying hard to fool herself not to think how important he is in her life.

He tilted her head and looked into her eyes, he smiled and said…

"Silly girl, I love you'.

Then he kissed her.

* * *

**AN:** Please wait for the epilogue. I know this is so mushy, can't help it if the song of Steve Perry affects my emotions as I write this story. But I do hope you guys like it. Happy Happy New Year to all and may God bless you all.


	4. Important

Author Announcement:

Hi Guys, I'm still making the epilogue. I want a longer story. Please give me till April 7 for the story or If I'll be able to finish before this month – much better.

I'm quite restless because of the Licensure Exam for Teachers (April 5, 2009). This is a make or break part of my Life. Some of you knew that I'd be a Mobile Teacher once I passed the Board Exam.

Mobile teachers are teachers sent by the Philippine Government to remote parts (Mountains without electricity, Poor communities and War/conflict zones) of the country to teach children who are in need of education and wants to have brighter future.

I do hope and Pray for your support and prayers so that I may pass the Licensure Exam and be a Mobile Teacher for the rest of my life (and Of course – Writer too)

God Bless Us all

Thank you

Diana


	5. EPILOGUE

**Rumors: People say we're in love**

**The Final Chapter**

By: Diana Cabo Danavalkyrie

**NOTE: UNBETA'D**

**EPILOGUE**

**

* * *

**

The crisp Monday morning air signifies the good start for the week long Cherry Blossom School Festival. The winter air still lingers but the surrounding glistens with new life as small buds of flowers, the green sprouts of new plants that were buried under the snow were slowly but surely making its way out of the melting snow.

The entire academy is in a festive and lovely mood, because of the Intra school concerts, the school becomes united. Music students and General Education Students are now friendly and interested with each other's curriculum. Some Music students were asking Gen Ed students to teach them some sports, cooking and other non-music related stuff while students from the music department were tutoring Gen Ed students about music.

The school was busy with the preparation for the Cherry Blossom Concert. Everyone, including the rumormonger Amou-san is also busy with the newspaper club and helping the ones who were in charge of the decorations and lighting. The participants were busy practicing for the duets and the orchestra.

Kanazawa looked at the sheet of paper in his hands; it was the line up of performances. First one is a violin duet, the second is Clarinet and Cello, then flute and piano, and then a quartet, then trumpet and piano, then piano duet finally everyone will play a love song at the end as a finale. The list was a joint collaboration between the music professor and the newspaper club president. Smirking a bit as he looked outside his window, he recalled a conversation with the cunning student of his 2 months ago…

"_Kanazawa-sensei," Amou winked at him, "You looked so troubled?"_

"_The principal asked me to create a concert in time for the cherry blossom festival, he keeps on muttering about Love, cherry blossom, spring and new life." The teacher replied._

_Amou beamed at him a triumphant smile, "Sensei, speaking of Love, cherry blossoms and all that stuff, are you even aware of your participants hidden fixations with each other?"_

"_Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Kanazawa._

"_For an old, experienced man like you, you're kind of slow." The girl teased._

_Kanazawa got silent for a while then he suddenly smiled._

"_Sensei, you're creeping me out with that smile of yours." Amou stared at the teacher._

"_Principal said something about love, and music becomes sweeter when it is filled with emotions of love. Hah! You're a brilliant one Amou-chan!"_

"_Do you know what I'm thinking, sensei?"_

"_I think I know where our conversation is going"_

"_Alright, start drafting pairs of duet from the participants, Lots of students were talking about this Violin Romance myth and I know the two right person to fulfill that part."_

"_Tsukimori-kun and Hino-chan!" Kanazawa delightedly approved, _

"_Those two obviously likes each other but both were idiots to face their feelings. Let's give them a little push, shall we?" Amou smiled._

"_What's your plan?" he asked._

"_I'll start rumors."_

The plan was actually a success; his two violinists were always together and kissing during practice. And he realized that every time he hears the two in their duet, he couldn't help but smile because Len and Kahoko's combined melodies really have an influence on the listeners in a very calming way.

An interesting concert is on their way.

* * *

Hamai Misa was so delighted; she loved it whenever Kahoko would drop by their home. Since Kahoko, she noticed that her son have become more open in smiling and his melodies have changed into something deeper and emotionally charged. He still is into "perfection" but his tones mellowed down a bit and now filled with emotion, in a way it is now balanced unlike before.

Misa idly watched their music room, her "motherly concern" Kicked in. She knew that her son and Kahoko would use their home music room to practice today. She decided to mess up the practice room.

"Poor Kaho-chan will be exhausted after practice." She looked at the wooden love chair and pouted. She walked towards the chair and using all her strength, the leg of the chair broke.

"Oops my bad, this chair is no longer useful." She smiled victoriously. She scanned the room again; this time she saw…the piano seat.

Misa sweat dropped then proceeds to walk towards the lovely piano seat.

"Well, I can't bear to destroy my beloved seat." She manically laughed at her new idea.

"So…" Misa grabbed the piano seat, walked out of the music room and went to their master's bedroom. Her husband, currently reading a book when she entered their room, looked at her, he no longer need to ask when his wife laughed like a mad and said.

"There! It is hidden! The practice room no longer has chairs. Kaho-chan has no choice but to use Len's bedroom, nyahahaha!!!

* * *

Kahoko walked quietly beside Len. This is the first time she'll be in Len's home as "THE GIRLFRIEND". Yes she was always invited as guest to the Tsukimori residence, free to come in and go, as she likes, but not as a girlfriend. Misa had been the most lovable and warm creature she's ever met. She can't help but smile as she remembered a dinner with the entire Tsukimori.

_3 months ago_

_Everyone was merrily eating when Hamai Misa spoke, "I've always wanted a daughter."_

_She turned to look at Kahoko then continued talking, "Because of my concerts and his job," Misa sweetly clutched the arm of her husband, "we never had the chance to make another baby."_

_"Yes, and that is so unfortunate, I nearly made Len dress up like a little girl but his grand father would scold me." Grandma Tsukimori said._

_Len blushed with embarrassment while his grand father replied, "Well, I don't want my only grand son to grow up girly. Like…who was that sempai of yours?"_

_Kahoko and Len sighed; they know whom Grandpa Tsukimori was referring to. They started eating again when Mr. Tsukimori spoke, "Well, at least we have you now, a very sweet and lovable…" before he could finish, Hamai misa playfully winked and said,_

"…_Daughter-in-law"_

_

* * *

_

The quiet walk ended when Len stopped, he had been observing Kahoko ever since they left the school, he knew how nervous the girl is since every time Kahoko is in their home, the poor girl was being bombarded and treated with the title, Daughter.

He then recalled a conversation with his mother three weeks after the rumors started.

_Misa noticed that her son is in the dumps, he seemed very bothered and her fingernails wanted to scratch the surface of her piano. His music – reflects anger and sadness. _

_She stood up from practicing then went to his son's room. His son barely noticed that she already entered the room. His son continued playing his violin, she observed that Kahoko's pictures were scattered on his bed – pictures given to Len by Amou._

"_You can tell me what's bothering you."_

_Len suddenly stopped playing. He looked at the bed then his mom. Misa walked towards the bed and sat. She urged his son to sit beside her. Then Len said everything that happened._

_

* * *

_

Len and Kahoko entered the house; Misa was gladly waiting for the two. Len kissed his mother's cheek and Kahoko bowed to show respect.

"That won't do, here give mommy a big hug." Misa walked towards Kahoko and hugged the girl.

"Well, unfortunately I am currently renovating the Practice room so, Len, you have to use your bedroom."

Kahoko's flushed reaction did not escape Misa's eyes. She was quite elated when she saw her son blushing too.

"Shall we use the living room?" Len asked, Misa's eyes turned murderous.

"Okay, my room then." Len said. Misa was back to her cheerful self again.

* * *

The 2 violinists entered the room. Kahoko's jaw dropped, the room was all him, the scent, the perfectly arranged furniture, the neat bed sheet and pillows, everything shouts "Len Tsukimori"

Kahoko quietly placed her belongings beside the door. Len took off his jacket and proceeded to taking off Kahoko's jacket too. He then place the 2 Seiso jackets at the back of the door hamper.

"I'll be back, I'll just bring some snacks." He said to her. Kahoko took the liberty to look around her boyfriend's room. As she neared the study table, she found her pictures framed and displayed around the table.

"This looks like an altar to me." She giggled. She then tried the bed. It was not very soft and not that hard, just enough to sleep soundly. The sheets were so silky that she cannot help but lie down and feel the sheets with her fingers.

"So soft" she murmured with her eyes closed.

"Glad that you liked it." Len was standing at the door, tray with food in his hands.

"Mom said that she'll shop for paints with Dad. So that leaves us to take care of the house while they are out."

"What about your grand parents?" Kahoko asked, she's trying her best to hide her shivers.

"They are watching a play at the Opera house." Len seemed to catch on Kahoko's nervousness and said, "Don't worry, I won't do anything without your permission."

Kahoko smiled and finally relaxed.

The two practiced for an hour then Len decided for a break. He gave Kahoko a share of the cake. Kahoko was seated on his bed while he sat on the floor beside the girl. He sipped on his iced tea while watching her enjoy the delicious cake.

"Thank you for the food." Kahoko smiled at him. He took the empty plate from her and he sat on the bed too. They were quiet for sometime. Kahoko held his hands and said, "Your hands are so cold, yet you are very warm."

"Well, I am warm, for you only, I may be cold to others but not for you."

"I do hope that I can keep you warm very long."

"We have a lifetime to do that." He smiled at her. She was mesmerized and realized that she's been very lucky to have experienced and witness this great man in front of her. Who would have thought that the cold Icy Len Tsukimori would love her so much?

"You still have cake on your mouth, you're such a baby." Len said. Kahoko was about to grab her hanky to wipe off the left over on her mouth when Len moved in to kiss away the cake with his tongue.

On the other hand, Hamai Misa was looking at traffic ahead of them; She smiled and asked her husband "I wonder what they are doing right now?"

Back at the Tsukimori residence -

Nothing happened and the two were just resting after their long kiss.

* * *

The Festival was a success, everyone enjoyed including the participants. The practices, the duets and mastery of the skills tend to form closer friendships with each of the participants

Finally, after a month since Len and Kahoko's quarrel, the rumors died down.

Eventually, the entire school was quiet. Unfortunately, Kanayan and Amou got bored again. Thinking that their "rumor to truth" tactics had worked on Len and Kahoko, there are great chances that their new ploy might work out on few unsuspecting students. The two looked at each other and smiled like the grim reaper. Evil and creepy aura emanated from the two as they laughed out their plans.

The next day…

2 students stood face to face in front of the School bulletin board. Blushing and shyly staring at each other

Posted on the Bulletin board…

After Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino, Keiichi Shimizu and Shoko Fuyumi joined the "LOVERS" Caravan.

On the other hand, 2 students smilingly watched from the rooftop the 2 music students standing in front of the bulletin board. Minami Mori looked at the person beside her, the person beside her smiled, pulled her close and before the person moved in to kiss her, she whispered his name…

"Ryoutaro"

The end

***********************************************************************

**Licensure Exam for Teachers – April 5, 2009 (I beg you please pray for me)**

Whew! It's finally over. I do hope that you guys enjoyed my story (even if I still mix up the tenses). I don't know if I can pull it off but I'm in the mood to write some stories about the following pairings – Ryoutaro and Minami Mori; Keiichi and Shoko Fuyumi, another Len-Kaho supernatural suspense love story and another story. I don't know if this is feasible but an Ousaki-Kahoko pairing? I LOVE OUSAKI-SEMPAI!!!!

Thanks again for those who PM and emailed me, to my reviewers and critics too, I'll try my best to respond soon but I really appreciate all the "Go! Fight O!" emails and private messages, my heart is overjoyed with all the prayers and support. I'll do my best to pass the LET exam – wanna be a Mobile teacher/Writer starting May 2009!


End file.
